Rocky Horror New Year Eve
by opheliafrump
Summary: ONESHOT sequel of ONESHOT Christmas story "Just Another Rocky Horror Boxing Day". Declaimer: Richard the Great owns everything! R&R!


**FanofRocky horror** and **not ur average RHPS fan **are requesting me to continue the Christmas story… I am too lazy to write a new multi-chapter story (I still have Magenta and Me on my plate and two more new story ideas), so I am writing a short boring oneshot sequel instead.

**Enjoy! Happy New Year!**

* * *

It was New Year eve in London. Riff Raff and Magenta got off their car and walked in the door. They were not surprised that the castle was in chaos. Columbia and Eddie lay all the wedding magazines on the floor. They were so excited about their wedding, but they had zero organizational skills. Frank was chasing after Rocky, forcing him to try on his new pink corset. Ever since Rocky complained about his Christmas presents, Frank had been getting him to try on new corsets of different colour.

Columbia was certainly excited when Magenta came in. She grabbed Magenta's arm and asked, "What did the doctor say about the baby? How far along are you? When is the due date? Is it a boy or a girl?" It had been one week since Magenta announced her pregnancy. Riff Raff answered, "Baby? You mean babies." He put on the biggest smile on his face. Columbia screamed in excitement, "Babies? Are you having twins?" Magenta held up three fingers and said, "Triplets!"

Frank walked toward the Transylvanian siblings and congratulated them, "Oh, my god. That's perfect!" "By the way, I have the answers to your four questions," Riff Raff said to Columbia, "The babies are very healthy. Magenta is twelve week along, but Transylvanian pregnancy only lasts thirty-two week. The babies are due in mid-May instead of mid-July. It's too early to know about the sex with Earthling technology, but I suppose we can do something in the lab."

After Riff Raff answered all of Columbia's questions, Magenta hugged Columbia and asked, "Will you and Eddie be the godparents of my children?" "I thought you would never ask!" Columbia kissed Magenta's cheek, "I am thrilled to be your children's godmother!" Frank asked, "How about me? Are you going to ask me to be a godfather, too?" "No," said Riff Raff, "What can you offer my children? Lesson one, how to seduce people?" "What can Columbia and Eddie offer? Lesson one, tap dance? Lesson two, get stoned?" Frank asked sarcastically. "We will figure something out, no worries!" Magenta said. She hated to see Riff Raff arguing with Frank.

Riff Raff took the video camera out and started watching video he filmed earlier today. A bald male doctor and a redheaded female doctor were shown on the screen. Magenta said to Frank, "You would never believe who we met today at the hospital." Frank asked, "Who?" "When we were waiting to see our obstetrician, we saw Nation and Cosmo!" said Magenta. "Nation and Cosmo, I haven't seen them for such a long time. What are they doing here?" "After they left us, they moved to London. They are working as psychiatrists now."

"Who are Nation and Cosmo?" Columbia looked puzzled. Frank explained, "They came to Earth from Transsexual with us. We used to do the floor show together. Nation used to do your role and Cosmo used to do Rocky's - from the luring of the bridesmaid-groomsman, time warping, science research unveiling, all the way up to performing the floor show Rose Tints My World. They were great actors, but one day, they said they were bored and they decided to leave. We stopped the floor show for a year and moved around. One day, we found you. Later, we picked up Rocky and Eddie, too. So, from that day, you have been doing Nation's part and Rocky has been taking over Cosmo's part."

Eddie found the topic interested and joined the conversation, "So, who was doing my part?" "No one, we wrote your role and Hot Patootie just for you! Touch-a-touch-a was a new number for Rocky too. We planned to do it, but Cosmo loved Nation so much that he didn't want to sleep with random women, so he refused to do it." Riff Raff said while handing the video camera to Rocky. Eddie said, "Sweet. So, I am not a substitute.""Wait, so I have been doing another woman's role in the floor show and you never told me?" Columbia asked in disappointment. "Yes," Frank answered.

"Anyway, it is New Year eve and we invited Nation and Cosmo for dinner. I hope you won't mind, since Columbia and I are the only ones who cook," Magenta informed Frank. Frank showed no rejection, but Columbia said, "I do mind! I don't want to cook for her. You are inviting your old friends for dinner and you are trying to replace me with her." Columbia was jealous of Nation, even though she had never met the woman. Magenta hugged Columbia, trying to calm her down, "No, I am not going to replace you with her. We replaced her with you. You are a better groupie than Nation. Nation can't tap dance. Riff Raff wrote the tap dance part of time wrap just for you!" She kissed the groupie's forehead.

"How is the wedding going?" Magenta asked Columbia as they sat down next to one of the wedding magazines lying on the floor. "It's so hard! I don't know which wedding dress to pick! I like this one, and this one, and that one... Oh oh oh, I love this one too!" Columbia pointed at dresses shown on the magazine cover . "Maybe Frank can give you some advices," said Rocky who sat down opposite to the girls. Frank said, "I will only help you if Magenta and Riff Raff let me be the godfather of their unborn children." Riff Raff stood next to Frank and pretended to punch him. Frank went away and murmured some Transsexual curse words. "You can leave the dress to me and Cosmo. Ever since he was a little boy, dressing up has always been his greatest joy. I am quite handy with the sewing machine too!"

"Who are we inviting to the wedding? We have no friends in London except some boring church people," said Eddie. Columbia answered, "I don't know, your uncle Everett?" "He thought I was killed by Frank." Riff Raff pointed out the obvious, "Why are you two making a big fuzz about the wedding? We are going the only guests." "Talk about a buzz kill," standing at the elevator, Frank said, "Stop talking about the stupid wedding! It is time to make dinner. I am hungry!"

Magenta and Columbia were fixing dinner while Rocky, Riff Raff and Eddie cleaned up the castle. Frank, as usual, was dressing up himself. Around dinner time, the door bell rang. A bald man with his redhead sister was standing at the door. Frank, Magenta and Riff Raff went to welcome their old friends. After fifteen minutes of hugs and kisses at the doorway, Cosmo and Nation finally entered the castle. The castle had not changed one bit since the day they left. They were introduced to Columbia, Eddie and Rocky. Eddie and Rocky did not really care about the guests. Columbia introduced herself as, "I am Magenta's babies's godmother." Apparently, she tried to protect her position in the "family". Frank elbowed Columbia and said, "That's just temporary. Columbia and her fiancée are just members of our floor show casts. They are not really related to Riff Raff and Magenta. Riff Raff and Magenta are going to ask me to be the godfather instead." He wrapped his arms around Riff Raff and Magenta's shoulders, trying to show his friendly side, but Riff Raff choked Frank from behind. Eddie and Rocky threw their magic leaves on the table and separated the two fighting adults.

They proceeded to the dinner room and started eating. Magenta said, "We have a lot of catching-up to do!" Cosmo was telling about their trip in Europe and how they settled in England. Frank was talking about their latest floor show participants. Rocky didn't show much care because he was playing with Riff Raff's video camera. Columbia and Eddie were surprised to learn that Nation and Cosmo were sibling-lovers like Magenta and Riff Raff. Frank explained, "It was very common in Transsexual."

"So, are you two planning to live in the castle with us from now on?" Columbia asked and hoped the answer was a no. She was still sad about her being Nation's substitute. "No," Nation said, "We just got a job offer from a German man, called Bert. We are moving next week to Denton, a town in US." Eddie said, "Denton? That is where we came from." Columbia and Rocky nodded. Columbia looked relaxed and started to be chit-chatting with the siblings as Nation was no longer a threat to her role in life.

The dinner went by quickly and it was almost midnight. They gathered in the living room, waiting to count down. Rocky was filming his very first home movie, but Frank wanted to play with the camera too, "It's my turn to play with it! I am the prince and it is my right!" "You don't know how to use it!" said Rocky. Riff Raff joined the war, "It's my camera! Give it back!" The three grown men were fighting over the video camera and it fell onto the floor and separated into two pieces. Riff Raff bended down and picked up the camera. He had used it for only one week. Frank pointed his finger to Rocky and shouted, "This is your entire fault! If you let me use the camera, it wouldn't fall and break!" Rocky defended himself and said, "How come I have to take the blame every time! You are clumsy and you know it!" He walked out of the living room and went back to his tank.

Columbia took the pieces from Riff Raff's hand and said, "It is okay. The video is not destroyed and the camera has an extended five year warranty." Riff Raff whispered to Frank, "Now you know why we asked Eddie and Columbia to be the godparents, but not you." Frank stomped on the floor, went back to his seat and pretended nothing happened. Eddie turned on the television. "It is fifteen second before midnight," said the television woman. "Wait, I want to make a speech!" Frank stood up and said, "First of all, I would like to thank..." "Ten, nine, eight..." No one was listening to Frank, "Five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He stood in front of the television, trying to get everybody's attention, but no one was watching him or the noisy machine.

Riff Raff locked lips with Magenta on the couch. Cosmo, holding Nation's hand, went into the guest room. Columbia, sitting on Eddie's lap, tried to refuse his tongue to get into her mouth, but failed.

Hated himself getting ignored all the time, Frank left the room to find Rocky.

* * *

_Sorry, I am going to upload the last chapter of my other fan fiction "Magenta's Flashback" next week... (I think I only have two readers anyway...)_


End file.
